The invention relates to a furniture fitting for connecting furniture parts, in particular upholstered furniture, having a first fitting part which can be fastened to a first furniture part and a second fitting part which can be fastened to a second furniture part. The invention also relates to a piece of furniture with at least two furniture parts.
Frequently, plug-type connectors are used for connecting large furniture parts such as, for example, seat parts, backrests or side parts of upholstered furniture. It is a disadvantage of such plug-type connectors that they are loosened again during movement of the furniture against the direction of the joining during connection. As an alternative or in addition, connection pieces which are mounted on the outside are used for such large furniture parts, which is possible only in non-visible areas, for example on an underside of a sofa, because of the risk of injury and for reasons of design.
The document AT 502 027 A4 describes a holder for a box-shaped article in which pin-shaped fixing elements protruding on opposite side faces of the article are provided which cooperate in complementary receptacles on the holder which at least partially engage beyond the side faces of the article. The object is inserted with at least one of the fixing elements into the associated recess and pivoted in such a way that it also engages with the associated second fastening element in the associated second recess. A renewed pivoting out of the second recess is prevented by means of an additional connecting element, for example a screw or a snap connection, which is formed between the object and the holder. Forces between the holder and the object are essentially determined by the fixing elements or the recesses. The additional connection merely needs to absorb any acting torques as well as pulling and pushing forces between the object and the holder which act counter to the pivoting direction or in each case at right angles to the pivoting direction.
The connection method described in the document AT 502 027 A4 is therefore well suited for absorbing large forces. The necessity to provide an additional screw and/or latching connection in addition to the fixing elements or recesses complicates the principle presented, however, which makes it difficult to apply within a furniture fitting. A screw connection as an additional connection is again disadvantageous in the case of such a furniture fitting due to a risk of injury and for design reasons. A separate latching connection as an additional connection is problematic in that it would have to be suitable to absorb the potentially large torques between furniture parts, for example between a seat part and a backrest or a seat part and an armrest of an upholstered furniture.